


Not Forgotten

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember 2020, Destcember Day 18, Stoneborn Order reimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Amaya plans to rescue Edon after he's kidnapped by Fallen.[Part two of Fallen into Sin]
Series: Destcember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Not Forgotten

Edon had been gone from the front for seven hours. Amaya had been awake for almost thirty, having risen far too early the day before, and having refused to sleep after the Fallen had taken Edon.

He’d been returning from one of the other buildings when the Fallen had attacked, having made a personal stop by Alpha squad to discuss a potential plan of attack for the next day, to push back Fallen forces that had been growing too close for comfort. He’d insisted she hadn’t needed to accompany him, had told her to get some rest and she’d agreed, even though she’d had a knot of worry in her stomach. The Light had been trying to tell her something, she only wished she’d listened.

Sarid had burst into her room sometime after one, informing her there was a massive battle going on between the two easternmost buildings. She’d asked who was there that they were fighting, he’d said Edon, having tracked his sparrow to the location as soon as they’d received reports from Alpha and Delta about the battle.

She’d taken five members from Echo with her, and they’d raced out on sparrows to find a few members of Alpha and Delta battling the fray from the rear. They’d arrived just in time to see Edon’s light suddenly stop, and one of the largest Fallen she’d ever seen had lifted Edon like a ragdoll and had carried him over the hills and out of sight. The Fallen had shelled them so hard they’d been forced to retreat inside, and it had taken three of the Echo squad members to convince her not to go after them.

Since then, she’d paced, retuned to the command center, contacted Zavala and the other lieutenants and had started planning a counter attack. She wasn’t sure where they’d taken Edon, but there were a few caves on the Northern front she knew about. They were small, but they were the only place she could think of that they could possibly take Edon. Unless they had a ship and had already flown him away from the area, but City Hawks had been monitoring the space for hours, so unless they’d slipped out before they’d been able to notice, they hadn’t taken him far.

Units were shifted. Tarakash sent a squad of his fighters over to aid her, and she called on the City Hawks to ready an aerial strike, enough to clear the way so that she could take all of Echo squad in to get Edon out. She’d post the militia outside to snipe anything that had more than two arms, and she’d take the titans inside with her where they’d find Edon.

It all seemed to happen quickly, but there was still downtime, downtime in which she was getting her plans approved by Zavala, or when she was waiting for Tarakash to send his troops, or for the City Hawks to fuel up and ready themselves for the attack. In those times, her mind wandered to the worst possibilities. Were they torturing him? Trying to get information out of him that might aid them in battle? Could they have killed him? Edon hadn’t gotten back up after they’d seen him fall. Did that mean they had his Ghost? Had they killed his Ghost? Or were they controlling him by threatening to kill him?

She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know, but just thinking about it tore her up with worry inside, so she couldn’t sleep in the time she’d advised Echo to use to rest before their attack. She couldn’t stop staring at the satellite feeds of the cave area, couldn’t stop watching them and worrying. When the time came for their attack, she was exhausted and alert at the same time, on edge and drained all at once.

Sarid startled her with a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked, standing up fully from where she was leaning against her sparrow. Sarid’s hand tightened in response, and she looked at him with wide eyes before letting out her breath and relaxing.

“He’s going to be okay.” Sarid told her gently, the Echo squad leader so often one of the few she actually allowed to look after her, their friendship having progressed that far after so many years.

“I know.” She breathed. “But I can’t help but worry. What do you think they’re doing to him now? He’s strong, why hasn’t he broken out himself?” She asked him, raising her eyes to his in worry. Sarid frowned, looking down and away from her face as he tried to come up with something reassuring to say.

“I don’t know.” He confessed. “Maybe he just needs time. Edon is one of the strongest Guardians I know. If he’s not out yet, it’s probably for a good reason.”

“You think we should call off the attack?” She asked quickly.

“No,” he shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I think we should continue as planned, but its possible that he’s waiting for us so he can gather information, or because he’s injured and it might be smarter to wait for our aid.” He let out a quiet sigh. Sarid wasn’t exactly the bold and inspiring type, she knew that much. He led his squad through sound tactics and calm leadership skills, remaining down to earth and relaxed in the face of complication. It wasn’t so much his words that inspired confidence, but rather his whole state of being.

“Whatever the case,” he said at last, “I don’t think he’s dead. Even injured he’s stronger than that. We have to believe in him.”

Amaya nodded. “Okay. You’re right.” She said at last. Her Ghost appeared beside her, and she looked back at Sarid. “It’s time, go get your troops.”


End file.
